


the mistakes we make

by nommonkeypie



Series: can't get you out of my head [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Smut, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommonkeypie/pseuds/nommonkeypie
Summary: Every inch of Jiho had been touched by people before. Fans groped when they had the chance. Stylists felt the need to make sure every little speck of him was perfect. There weren't really boundaries among Block B. Jiho was used to the touch of hands that weren't his own on him. Until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Galya told me to attempt to write smut

The moment his foot touched the sidewalk, Jiho knew he’d made a huge mistake. He shouldn’t have listened to Jaehyo. Coming here had been a mistake but listening to Jaehyo and leaving had been a worse one.

But he needed this moment alone too so he could fully process what he’d just learned. Jaehyo was gay. Jaehyo liked him. Jiho was positive of that. There was no way that Jaehyo didn’t like him, not with that reaction. And Jaehyo apparently didn’t want him to know that.

That was bullshit.

Jiho practically stomped back up the stairs to Jaehyo’s small apartment. “Hyung!” He yelled, not really caring about the neighbors at the moment. “Hyung, let me back in!”

He knew Jaehyo could hear him. Between the yelling and the sound of his fist pounding on the door, Jiho knew he was drawing attention to himself. Hopefully that’d be enough to get Jaehyo to actually open the door. Hopefully before any nosy neighbors decided to see what was going on.

“What?” Jaehyo snarled as he opened the door.

Jiho stared for a moment, drinking in the sight of him. Jaehyo was obviously upset. His eyes were tinged with red and it looked like the guy was on the verge of crying. That maybe he had been crying. Jiho’s heart broke a little at the sight. He wanted to reach out and hug Jaehyo, to make him realize it was all going to be okay. The fact that Jaehyo was shaking didn’t help either though.

He did the only sensible (stupid, it was so stupid of him) thing he could. Jiho pushed his way into the apartment. Sure, he had to duck under Jaehyo’s arm to get in but he was in. Tugging on Jaehyo’s arm, Jiho was able to push the door closed with his other hand.

“You shou-”

Jiho didn’t give him a chance to finish.

Soft. So amazingly soft. Chapped lips were nicer than he imagined they would be. And damn, it was nice to kiss someone his own height. No uncomfortable bending over.

It was disappointing that Jaehyo just stood there. He wasn’t pushing Jiho away which was nice but he also wasn’t responding. Was this a mistake? Had Jiho read into this whole situation wrong? He was about to pull away, to apologize and get the hell out of there when he suddenly felt Jaehyo relax. A hand slowly snaked its way onto Jiho’s hip, resting there tentatively.

He leaned against Jaehyo, resting his weight on the guy. The warmth that radiated from Jaehyo did nothing to ease the jumble of nerves inside Jiho. At the same time, he didn’t want this moment to end. He could ignore his stomach’s flip-flopping as long as he was doing this. And yes, okay, his lungs were starting to scream at him, begging for a break so they could get a little air.

Jiho felt another hand on him, this one resting on the small of his back. He couldn’t help but feel like it was a possessive gesture. Jiho found he didn’t mind the thought.

Eventually he pulled back, needing to take a moment to actually breathe. He could feel the hand on his back grip at his shirt, holding Jiho close, not letting him go. He liked that. It was a nice feeling, this possessiveness. It felt like Jaehyo was calling Jiho his and he wanted that. More than he’d even realized.

Was this still a crush?

He was afraid to look at Jaehyo. Was afraid that he’d look like a fool in front of someone so perfect. He couldn’t move though, not with those hands where they were. He rested his forehead on Jaehyo’s shoulder, breathing heavily and taking in the smell of whatever shampoo it was that the guy used. He could hear, could feel, Jaehyo doing the same.

They didn’t speak for the longest time.

In fact, it was Jaehyo’s phone that spoke first.

Jiho couldn’t help it. He laughed. It came from deep within, shaking his entire body. He was pretty sure that if he wasn’t holding onto Jaehyo and Jaehyo onto him that he’d be on the ground.

“Is...is that really your ringtone?” He could barely get the words out.

The hand on his hip tightened. Jiho wasn’t sure what Jaehyo meant by doing that but it went straight to Jiho’s dick which stopped the laughter almost immediately.

“It’s a good song.” Jaehyo’s voice was soft in Jiho’s ear.

He needed Jaehyo to not do that.

The hand on Jiho’s back moved as Jaehyo fumbled with his phone.

“Hello?” Jaehyo asked. He was quiet, listening to whoever was on the other line. Jiho found that if he tilted his head a little, he could vaguely make out a male voice. He couldn’t hear any of the words whoever it was was saying though.

“No, no don’t bother,” Jaehyo said to whoever it was. “It...right now isn’t a good time.”

That’s for sure. Jiho didn’t want to go anywhere right now and he wasn’t about to let Jaehyo go either. Not that he knew what to do after this. What this meant.

Jaehyo slid his phone back into his pocket. And then they just stood there for a moment. What else was he supposed to do? Jiho wasn’t sure. Should he kiss Jaehyo? It seemed like a decent idea.

\---

Shit. Shit what was going on? His knees didn’t want to hold up his weight, not with Jiho kissing his neck like that. Jaehyo tightened his grip on Jiho, trying to keep from slinking to the ground.

This was a dream. He knew it was. But it was the best dream Jaehyo had ever had and he didn’t want it to end.

“Ji-jiho.”

He blushed at the name, the way he said it. Was that really the way he sounded right now? But the door knob was digging into his back and he needed a chance to breathe. Jiho paused and looked at him. That look in his eyes. It was hungry and said that Jiho was going to devour him. A shiver of desire ran through Jaehyo as he tried not to get lost in that look.

“Yes, hyung?” Jiho asked.

Jaehyo groaned. He couldn’t help it.

“Don’t say that, not like that,” Jaehyo replied. “Not right now.”

Not when he was trying to come to grips with what had just happened. He’d thought Jiho would hate him, not come running back up here and kiss him. That Jiho would keep kissing him. All he’d ever wanted since Jiho had first entered his life all those years ago was this.

“Why not?” Jiho had a smirk on his face.

“Because the doorknob isn’t comfortable,” Jaehyo answered.

Jiho’s smirk melted as he looked at where it was digging into Jaehyo’s side. He stepped away. Jaehyo loosened the grip he’d still had on Jiho, his hand falling away as Jiho gave him enough room to not be pinned against the door.

Jaehyo finally had a chance to breathe as he looked at Jiho standing there, a look that could almost be called shy on his face. Jiho’s lips looked swollen and redder than normal, looking even bigger and more perfect than they usually did. It didn’t help that they were wet or that he knew why, that it was because of Jaehyo. That he knew where those lips had been. He swallowed hard at the thought.

“Sorry.” Jiho actually did sound sorry too. It was amazing how quickly he seemed to go from hot to cute. It made Jaehyo love him a little more.

There was a knock on the door from behind Jaehyo. Who in the world? Most inconvenient timing ever for whoever it was. He really hoped it wasn’t a neighbor. Please, please don’t be a neighbor. Jaehyo flashed a sheepish smile towards Jiho before he turned to open the door.

Taeil was standing there, a bag in hand. Jaehyo stared, trying to remember why his friend was here. He didn’t have plans with the guy. His only plans had been with Jiho and he’d told Taeil to not bother when the guy had called a little bit ago.

“I said I was down the street.” Taeil sounded annoyed and curious all at the same time. He tried peering past Jaehyo, to see inside the apartment. “You wanted this, remember?” He held up the bag.

Jaehyo suddenly remembered the message he’d sent earlier. He’d forgotten about it, what with Jiho coming back upstairs and then...yeah. He glanced back at Jiho, mouthing the words, “give me a moment.”

He waited until he got in a nod in response from Jiho before stepping out and closing the door behind him. As good a friend as Taeil was, this was not something Jaehyo wanted to share. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

“What’s going on?” Taeil was staring at him, annoyance written clearly all over his face. “You send me that message and then when I call, you apparently aren’t even listening, and now this.”

How did Jaehyo even begin to explain this situation? It didn’t help that he didn’t want to.

“There’s someone inside,” he instead told his friend. “I thought I’d screwed up but apparently not.”

From the expression on Taeil’s face, that might not have been the best thing to say. The guy looked at the door, clearly interested. Jaehyo shifted a little so that the doorknob was hidden behind his back. Not that that would really stop Taeil if the guy was determined. Taeil might be small but he could bench-press Jaehyo if he felt like it. Still, standing there made the flip-flopping feeling in Jaehyo’s stomach settle a little.

“How bad did you think you’d screwed up?”

“Bad enough that I thought he’d never want to see me again,” Jaehyo replied. He could see Taeil visibly perk up out of curiosity at the ‘he’ part. “But I was wrong.”

So wonderfully wrong.

“I can’t take all this home,” Taeil said, holding up the bag. “Not without listening to my mom complain that all I do is spend my money on soju.”

Jaehyo looked at the bag. “Leave it here? I can pay you back if you want.” Even though there was a decent chance that Taeil would still end up drinking most of it. Jaehyo drank but usually only when Taeil was over.

Taeil looked at the bag, no doubt debating the wiseness of the idea. Finally he shrugged. “I guess. If you end up getting laid, you owe me.”

He knew his eyes went wide. Jaehyo could feel just how wide they were. Taeil laughed. “The good stuff too,” he added.

Jaehyo nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He could handle that. It’d either mean buying his friend more booze or good food. Either was acceptable. Not that Jaehyo figured he’d end up in bed with Jiho. He’d be okay with that happening but he doubted it’d go that far. Not after just one kissing session.

“You going to tell me who you have in there?” Taeil asked as he handed over the bag. It was heavier than Jaehyo expected. Looking inside, he saw a few different bottles of things. Taeil really was a good friend.

Jaehyo shook his head. “Maybe another time,” he said. He wasn't sure if he'd ever tell Taeil but he couldn't say that. Not right now anyways.

He placed a hand on the doorknob. “I...I need to get back in there.” He wondered what would happen when he went back in. Would things continue? Or had Taeil ruined the moment?

“Go get laid,” was Taeil’s response. Jaehyo knew why the guy said that but he could still feel his face heat up.

When Jaehyo entered his apartment, he noticed Jiho immediately. The guy was sitting in the desk chair, looking at a picture on the screen. Well, up until the door closed. He turned to face Jaehyo.

“What’s that?” Jiho asked. Jaehyo could feel the guy’s gaze on him as he walked over to his small counter.

“My friend,” Jaehyo said. “He’s storing some alcohol here.”

That didn’t stop Jaehyo from pulling the bottles out or from opening one of the soju bottles and a shot glass. It’d help. His nerves were shot and all he wanted to do was stretch out on his bed with Jiho on top of him. The image came to him as he drank, causing him to choke. He coughed, trying to breath and having issues. Soju down the airway was not exactly comfortable.

“You okay?” Jiho asked.

Jaehyo coughed a few more times, setting the shot glass down. “Went...went down the wrong airway,” he explained.

“I thought that might be the case,” Jiho answered. He smiled. Jaehyo’s stomach flipped. Jaehyo’s stomach flopped. He took another shot.

Jaehyo opened another bottle, taking both over to where Jiho was sitting. He set the bottles and an extra shot glass on the desk. Thanks to the lack of chairs, Jaehyo ended up taking up a spot on his bed. “It’s not much but it’s something.”

They didn’t say anything for several minutes. Just sat there in silence, each taking a drink every so often. It seemed to stretch on forever. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Jaehyo stared into his currently empty glass. He was afraid to look up at Jiho even though he knew his chances of getting a positive response were good.

Jiho coughed, apparently doing the same thing Jaehyo had done just a few minutes ago. He knew he probably shouldn't but it made Jaehyo smile.

“I didn't even know you liked me,” Jiho replied after he was able to. “That you were like that. You mentioned a girlfriend once, hyung.”

Jaehyo's hand went to his wrist where his ex’s initials were inked into his skin. “My first girlfriend,” he admitted, setting his empty glass on the edge of the desk. “I've had two and both never worked out for the same reasons. I...I liked them as people. They were nice but not…”

How could he admit that when he'd imagined what futures with them would be like that it'd made him depressed? That the thought of being married to a girl and never really feeling the passion he felt whenever he looked at Jiho had made him wonder if life had a meaning? If he should even live...not that he'd kill himself. His mother would kill him for that. But it made Jaehyo understand why someone might see that as an option.

Jaehyo meant to just glance up but he was caught by Jiho’s eyes. They were beautiful, as hypnotizing now as they had been that very first time.

“I...I really didn't want you to know. Didn't want you to think that I was being friendly with you because of,” Jaehyo waved his arm around, not sure how to put what he meant. “but I've liked you for years.”

It was hard to admit that and what he said next was even harder. “You might even say it was love at first sight.”

\---

Jaehyo looked so soft and vulnerable right now. It made Jiho’s brain fight against itself more and more. Logically, he knew he should take Jaehyo's words with a grain of salt. That he should get out of there and think about all he knew and had learned. But then he saw Jaehyo.

All logic and reason went out the window. 

Of course, it helped that he wanted to kiss Jaehyo too.

The soju probably wasn't helping any either. Drinking on an empty stomach wasn't the smartest idea but it was too late to take it back now.

Jiho knew it was stupid. That it was bold. That he'd regret this if he didn't do it now. He may not have another chance.

He poured a shot for Jaehyo and took one himself. And then drank the one he'd poured for Jaehyo too. He refilled the glasses, trying to ignore how Jaehyo was watching him. Butterflies were having a party in Jiho's stomach. That didn't stop him. He took the two steps from the desk chair to Jaehyo and leaned in, kissing him.

Almost immediately, he felt his hyung’s hands on him. They pulled him down, directing him to sit on Jaehyo's lap.

He hadn't sat in someone's lap since he was a kid. Okay that was a lie. He'd sat on Block B’s laps before but that had been different. That had been because he’d had no choice, because they’d been playing up fanservice.

Jaehyo's lap was different.

It was hard to say who was in control of the kiss. Jaehyo was aggressive, fighting with a fire Jiho hadn't expected. He liked this side of the guy. He sucked on Jaehyo’s bottom lip.

The soft moan Jaehyo responded with was downright pornographic. He couldn't help it when he grinded against Jaehyo. His body craved to be touched, wished his hyung’s hands would explore him. But there was no way he'd pause and say that. Not when he could make Jaehyo sound like that.

He did it again.

He almost jumped when he felt a hand slip under his shirt. The feeling of Jaehyo's fingers running over his skin gave Jiho a heady feeling, not unlike being drunk. He probably was drunk too but it was difficult to say what was causing that, all the alcohol or the hands and lips on him.

Every inch of Jiho had been touched by people before. Fans groped when they had the chance. Stylists felt the need to make sure every little speck of him was perfect. There weren't really boundaries among Block B. Jiho was used to the touch of hands that weren't his own on him. Until now. 

Jiho leaned against Jaehyo, using his weight to push the guy back until he was laying down with Jiho on top. The hand on Jiho’s back paused, almost seeming afraid to continue with its explorations.

He whined with need. It was an embarrassing sound but it did the trick. Jaehyo's other hand slid under Jiho's shirt too. This one didn't explore. Instead, it settled on the small of Jiho’s back, holding him there. It was comforting in a way, having that hand there. The warmth and pressure were an assurance that this was real and Jaehyo wasn't going anywhere. Not that Jiho would let him, not when he had Jaehyo pinned beneath him.

Jaehyo’s hand, the one currently brushing Jiho's stomach, pushed up on Jiho while the other hand fell away.

Confused, Jiho sat up, resting the bulk of his weight on Jaehyo's thighs. Jaehyo laid there, almost looking like he was panting. And then Jiho realized he was.

He'd left Jaehyo breathless. He couldn't help but be proud of that.

“Can't breath when you do that,” Jaehyo explained though talking seemed to be giving him issues.

Oh. Oops. Jiho smirked. “When I do what?” He asked, bending over to give a simple peck of Jaehyo's lips. “You mean this?”

Jiho gave soft kisses, ones that could barely be felt, along Jaehyo's jawline and up to his ear, nipping at the lobe. “Or this?”

The sharp intake of breath from Jaehyo told Jiho he was on the right path. He felt hands on him again. Jaehyo's fingers were tracing the imaginary lines that passed for Jiho's nonexistent abs. They tickled. He wished he had something more for Jaehyo to discover, that there were real lines to show how fit Jiho was. But he worked too much and liked not passing out from lack of food so the lines were just imaginary. 

Jiho trailed his kisses down the side of Jaehyo's neck. It was hard to keep his own head on straight when Jaehyo kept making those soft moans. Every one of them made Jiho want to reach down and stroke his dick. He wasn't uncomfortably hard, not yet, but he knew he'd need to take care of himself before he went home.

Jaehyo's hands were tugging at Jiho's shirt. He knew what they wanted, what they were asking. He didn't want to stop, wanting to keep kissing and nipping at the spot he'd found that had given Jaehyo that glassy-eyed look. But the hands insisted and they were Jaehyo's hands so he reluctantly stopped.

Sitting on his heels, Jiho took his shirt off and tossed it...well somewhere. He really wasn't paying attention.

Jaehyo was gorgeous beneath him. There really was not better way to put it. Jiho wondered why someone so amazing liked him. Jiho was no catch, no one special. He was famous, yes, but his fame came at a price. He was addicted to work, to music. Relationships were not his strong suit. He was an idiot who had a big mouth that had a tendency to get him into trouble.

But Jaehyo wanted him. The man wanted Jiho. Jiho. Not Zico.

“Like something you see?” Jiho wanted to die at the arrogance in his voice.

Jaehyo’s tongue ran over his lips as the guy gave a long, lazy nod of approval. “Everything,” he confirmed. The low, husky tone in Jaehyo's voice made it hard to think.

It made other things hard too.

At least Jiho knew he wasn't alone. He could feel Jaehyo’s dick straining in the guy's pants.

Jiho decided to make things fair, using his position on top to tug Jaehyo's shirt up. He licked his lips as he saw the well-defined lines of someone who worked out and actually had a proper six-pack of abs. He wanted to taste every inch of them.

\---

He couldn’t take it any longer. The hungry look in Jiho’s eyes was making it painful to wear pants. Jaehyo reached over, hand cupping Jiho's dick through the guy's jeans. It was a relief to see that Jiho was in the same condition.

He couldn't believe his luck earlier, getting Jiho's shirt off. It was that luck that made Jaehyo feel bold enough to start softly rubbing Jiho’s dick through his pants.

A deep moan came from Jiho who pushed down into Jaehyo's hand. It should have been embarrassing, having Jiho rub himself on Jaehyo’s hand. It just gave Jaehyo a sense of satisfaction. He stopped, softly trailing his fingers up to the button on Jiho's jeans.

The hungry look in Jiho's eyes was all Jaehyo needed. He undid them, reaching in. The moan from Jiho as Jaehyo's fingers brushed the skin there was almost enough to make Jaehyo lose it.

He could feel just how hard Jiho was. Jiho wanted him. The thought was better than any fantasy Jaehyo could imagine. 

He’d die of embarrassment if he stopped to think about what he was about to do. So he didn’t stop and give himself a moment to think.

Jiho put his head down, his forehead resting on Jaehyo’s bare shoulder. The feel of the younger guy’s heated breath on his skin made Jaehyo squirm. Jaehyo’s entire body was on fire. He wanted to get rid of pants, both his own and Jiho’s.

Apparently Jiho had the same idea because he started wriggling, trying to get out of his pants. Jaehyo helped, pushing Jiho’s pants away too. He wasn’t sure where they ended up. All he knew was that a few moments later, he had an almost naked Jiho on top of him. Jaehyo tightened his grip on Jiho’s dick, liking the sharp hiss he heard in his ear as Jiho dealt with the change in pressure.

It would be a lie to say that Jaehyo knew what he was doing. He’d done this to himself before but never another person. All he had to go by were the things that he liked and the stuff he’d seen in porn. Jaehyo started to tug softly at first, trying to figure out the best way to do this.

“Harder, hyung,” Jiho whined in his ear. It was a needy, breathless whine. One that made Jaehyo want to listen and ignore all at the same time. He wanted to make Jiho unravel, to whine like that again.

He listened, pulling a little harder. Jiho whined again, louder and more insistent as he pushed his hips down, grinding them into Jaehyo’s own. It made Jaehyo pause for a moment, trying to not let his head swim at the pressure on himself.

Jaehyo shifted, taking his hand away from Jiho. He needed to shift, to get himself in a more comfortable position. A better position like Jiho stretched out under him. Jaehyo took a moment to drink in the sight of the almost naked guy in his bed. This was something out of a dream. He wanted to explore all the lines of every tattoo (well, maybe not the mother one, Jaehyo was doing his best to ignore that one). To kiss every spot.

He didn’t think he could last that long though. And from the feel of it, Jiho wasn’t going to last much longer either. Before he lost the chance, there was something Jaehyo had wanted to do. He’d always wondered what it would be like and he’d didn’t think he’d get another chance.

He pulled at Jiho’s boxers, tugging them down so that he could free Jiho’s cock. The sight of it made Jaehyo’s breath catch in his throat. It was mostly hard and curving towards Jiho’s belly. Precum was dribbling down it, making it shine.

A nervous, exciting energy ran through Jaehyo as he bent his head down and gave an experimental lick. It didn’t taste as bad as he’d anticipated.

\---

Jiho was going to die. There was no way he was making through this alive. Not when he had Jaehyo between his legs, mouthing his dick. Jiho was having trouble breathing. The sight of Jaehyo’s head bobbing up and down...he wanted to thrust up but couldn’t. Not with Jaehyo’s hands holding his hips down. He’d only been allowed to thrust once before that had happened. It made it frustrating. 

Hot too, having Jaehyo take control like that. It wasn’t often that Jiho gave up control but Jaehyo just taking it...it was a turn on. Jiho struggled against the hands holding his hips down. It was so frustrating, wanting more. Jaehyo wasn’t giving more, just enough to make Jiho’s head swim but not enough to push him over the edge.

He reached down, pushing his hands into Jaehyo’s soft hair. So soft. He knew this already, having had the ends of it tickle the insides of his thighs. Jiho wanted to dig his hands in. He wanted to push Jaehyo’s head down further. From the way the hands held his hips down, Jiho didn’t think that was the best idea.

And then Jaehyo sucked, deep and hard.

Jiho didn’t see anything.

Had he died? He didn’t feel like he was real. Jiho had had orgasms before and he knew what they felt like. That one was more intense than any he’d felt in a long time.

Jiho laid there, trying to just concentrate on breathing. He could vaguely feel Jaehyo moving again, moving to lay next to Jiho. Fingers were moving on Jiho’s skin but he couldn’t figure out what they were doing. He slowly started to realize they were tracing a pattern, that they were following the lines of Jiho’s tattoos.

In the back of Jiho’s mind, he knew that Jaehyo had to be suffering. That he had to be just as hard as Jiho had been. He knew he should do something, should help Jaehyo deal with it but that required moving and moving was difficult.

He wasn’t sure when it had happened but Jaehyo’s pants were gone. The feeling of skin against his own made Jiho’s own cock twinge a little. Jiho rolled, turning to face Jaehyo.

Jiho took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him. Jaehyo’s skin was flush. His mouth was open and he was panting. Sweat plastered hair to his face. It was a great sight.

Reaching down, Jiho placed his hand on top of Jaehyo’s. He could feel Jaehyo jump at the touch, momentarily surprised. It only lasted for a moment though. Jiho let his hand rest on top of Jaehyo’s, getting the feel of the rhythm the guy had going. Jaehyo started to whimper in his ear.

Each one of those went straight to Jiho’s dick and he could feel himself starting to come alive again.

“You like?” He asked.

A long whine was the response he received. Jiho smiled at it and closed the small gap to kiss Jaehyo. He could practically feel Jaehyo melt next to him, wriggling closer. The feeling of all that bare skin touching his own was exhilarating. He wanted more. Feeling bold (because what about this was shy?), Jiho reached over and squeezed Jaehyo’s butt. It was somehow both soft and firm all at the same time. He loved the feeling of it, of how smooth and perfect it felt in his hands.

Jaehyo moaned in his mouth. Jiho wasn’t sure if he felt it or heard it. The sound seemed to travel through his bones, to touch his very core. He loved it.

It was a disappointment when Jaehyo broke the kiss. He was panting and breathing heavily. “M...more,” he said. “I want more.”

Oh. He could work with that. Jiho smirked. “What do you want?” He asked, kissing the spot where Jaehyo’s jaw met his neck after each word. He wanted to hear Jaehyo say it.

Another whine. “It’s embarrassing,” his hyung murmured, hiding his head in the crook of Jiho’s neck. The behavior was cute in a way that made Jiho want the guy even more.

“Say it.” Jiho squeezed Jaehyo’s butt again, enjoying the moan he heard.

“Just do it,” Jaehyo replied. He sounded like he was having trouble breathing. Jiho was proud of himself because he knew he was the cause.

“Do what?” Jiho asked, enjoying this. “This?” He kissed Jaehyo’s neck again. “Or this?” He gave the guy’s butt another squeeze. “Or…”

“Orrrrrrrrr………,” Jaehyo whined, rubbing himself against Jiho’s thigh. The motion made Jiho’s breath catch in his throat because it had hit his own dick in just the right way. A wave of intense pleasure traveled through him, setting Jiho on fire.

Jaehyo kept rubbing. Jiho’s head was swimming. He needed more too. He just...well, he didn’t exactly know what he was doing. He’d never been in this position with a guy before. He’d thought about it but had never been here.

“You have anything?” Jiho asked, nipping at the spot where Jaehyo’s neck and collarbones met. He hoped Jaehyo had condoms. Shit dick was not something Jiho wanted but he wanted Jaehyo.

He felt more Jaehyo nod. “Hang on,” the guy said, shifting to reach across Jiho to open one of the desk drawers. Jaehyo came away with a condom and a small bottle in his hand.

The sight was more of a turn on than Jiho would have expected it to be. He put an arm around Jaehyo and pulled him close for a kiss. He didn’t mean for it to be but this one was softer and sweeter than the others had been but it was intoxicating too, better than what he would have expected it to be.

Jaehyo pressed the condom into Jiho’s hand.

This was not what Jiho had expected when he’d come here. He thought they’d hang out. He didn’t picture himself in Jaehyo’s bed, putting on a condom while Jaehyo got himself ready. Jiho really loved hearing all the soft whimpers Jaehyo was making. This was only something he’d dreamed of happening, something he’d never imagined possible but something he’d dreamt of.

He wanted to press into Jaehyo, to move forward and get to the fun. He could barely feel the effects of the orgasm he’d had earlier, too caught up in the feeling of bare skin touching his own. Jiho felt drunk. He didn’t think it was the soju but it might be soju.

And then he felt Jaehyo move. The guy looked amazing in this position, straddling Jiho’s hips and slowly lowering himself.

Watching it was torture. And then he felt the heat as he started to enter Jaehyo. Deliciously tight and agony all at the same time because Jaehyo was moving slow. So slow. The position he was in made it hard to thrust, to get it over with fast. Besides, going fast might make Jaehyo kill him if it hurt the guy. It helped that hurting Jaehyo was not something he wanted to do.

Jiho reached over, running his hands over Jaehyo’s chest. So nice and firm. It was different from the feeling of touching a girl. He pinched a nipple, enjoying the look of pleasure that rolled across Jaehyo’s face.

“You like this, don't you?” Jiho asked as he continued to pinch and pull on the nipple between his fingers. It was a nice distraction from the tight heat of Jaehyo's ass.

Jaehyo nodded, gripping Jiho's shoulders tightly. Jiho could feel the guy’s nails digging into his skin but that only made it better. Watching Jaehyo, it looked like he was having trouble breathing. Or maybe that was Jiho’s problem. He wasn’t sure he was breathing either.

And then he felt Jaehyo’s bare ass on his hips, nothing separating the bare skin there. The feeling of it was unlike anything Jiho had experienced before. And the heat. Jaehyo’s skin was burning under Jiho’s touch. Jaehyo sat there, head thrown back and panting. He wasn’t moving and it was killing Jiho because his dick was surrounded by heat and tightness but he needed more. He needed Jaehyo to move.

Jaehyo wasn’t moving. This was turning into an agony that Jiho wasn’t sure he’d ever experienced before. He moved his hands, resting them on Jaehyo’s hips. A shudder went through Jaehyo as Jiho’s hands moved. Slowly, carefully, Jiho started pushing on Jaehyo’s hips, trying to get the guy to move.

That seemed to do the trick. Jaehyo was grinding into him and it was delicious. Jiho groaned, wanting more. Jaehyo seemed to be having trouble moving though, his motions small. He kept stopping. It was beyond frustrating.

“More,” he growled, having trouble talking.

Jaehyo’s fingers dug in even deeper. “Too...too much,” he panted in reply.

Oh. Well Jiho could do something about that. He hated to do it but he pushed Jaehyo off. The friction of the movement was perfect. He moaned, blushing at the loudness of it. He really hoped Jaehyo’s neighbors were accepting folks who wouldn’t complain. So far no one had which was a point in their favor.

His moan seemed to make Jaehyo blush too. A blushing Jaehyo was perfect. The sight, panting with want and blushing and covered in a hot sweat. Just the sight alone would have been enough to make Jiho hard if he weren’t already.

Jaehyo seemed to understand what Jiho was trying to do and shifted so that their positions were swapped, with Jaehyo laying flat on the bed and Jiho on top. He pushed into Jaehyo, understanding why the guy had gone so slowly before. It wasn’t impossible but damn, Jaehyo was tight and it was obvious he didn’t have sex often.

The thought that he might even be the first one to do this with Jaehyo gave Jiho butterflies.

Slowly, Jiho started to thrust in and out. They were shallow thrusts but they were perfect. The friction was just what he’d been craving. Legs wrapped around his waist, pulling Jiho closer, pulling him in harder and deeper than Jiho had been going before. As Jiho started to pull out again, Jaehyo let out the loudest, deepest moan yet. It seemed to rumble through him and Jiho was positive he felt it in his bones.

He shifted a little and thrust in, trying to find that spot again. He wanted to hear Jaehyo, wanted to make the guy be as loud as he could get. From the sound of it, he was close.

Jiho thrust again, harder and faster than he had been. By the way Jaehyo arched up, Jiho knew he’d hit that spot.

He knew that sight would stick with him. It made him want to cum right there and he had to fight it back. He’d already came once and he didn’t want to be the first again.

Jaehyo tensed underneath him. He had to be close. Had to be. Jiho gave another little thrust, finding it hard to do anything else with the way Jaehyo’s legs had basically locked around his waist. Another one and suddenly Jaehyo let out a loud, almost high-pitched cry as he came.

It was a relief because Jiho couldn’t hold out any longer himself. Not with the way Jaehyo was clamping down on him. Jiho rode out the wave of his own orgasm, barely noticed when Jaehyo relaxed or when Jiho himself rolled onto his side next to the other guy.

The combined effect of two intense orgasms in a short amount of time got to him. Jiho closed his eyes, the waves of pleasure slowly fading away. He had no energy for anything else. He just wanted to sleep and so, that’s what he did.


End file.
